Still Here
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/#365storiesProject/For Minor Character Appreciation/Bertahun-tahun sosok itu berdiri disana, namun nyatanya hidup manusia itu sependek kerjapan mata. Friendship Mitobe – Koganei slight Koganei x Riko. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**Still Here**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini **

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/#365storiesProject/For Minor Character Appreciation/Bertahun-tahun sosok itu berdiri disana, namun nyatanya hidup manusia itu sependek kerjapan mata. Friendship Mitobe – Koganei. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution.

.

* * *

.

**9 years old**

"Shinji-_kun_! Jangan bermain terlalu jauh yaa!"

"_Ha'i kaasan_!"

Sepasang _obsidian _menatap anak kecil berambut cokelat kopi yang tengah berlari kearah kebun anggur tempat sang kelam berdiri. Anak itu baru pindah kesini beberapa jam yang lalu. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari kearah kebun anggur yang terletak dibelakang rumahnya, nampak takjub. Melihat gelagatnya, dapat disimpulkan ia adalah anak kota yang baru pertama kali tinggal di desa dan sepertinya ia menyukainya.

"Uuh…" tangan kecilnya mencoba meraih salah satu anggur yang tergantung di pohonnya. Kesulitan karena postur tubuhnya yang kecil. Sang kelam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anak itu memutuskan untuk menolongnya dan menjatuhkan anggur tersebut dengan kekuatan gaibnya.

Sang anak nampak agak terkejut, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya—

"W-whoa-" dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok kelam yang mengintip dari balik pohon. Mata mereka bertemu. Lalu dengan senyum khas sang anak, ia sedikit berteriak,

"_Doumo_! Namaku Shinji Koganei! Apakah kau pemilik kebun anggur ini?"

Sang kelam nampak agak terkejut. Setelah sekian tahun akhirnya ada manusia yang dapat melihatnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit—walaupun sebenarnya ia hanyalah penunggu kebun anggur ini karena pemiliknya sudah lama meninggal dan kebun ini tetap hidup karena warga sekitar yang merawatnya sehingga kebun tersebut menjadi kebun umum milik warga.

"_Nee, nee_. Siapa namamu?"

Sang kelam sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ia tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun selama ini karena tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali anak ini.

Ia membuka mulutnya,

"_Mitobe. Rinnosuke Mitobe_."

.

* * *

**12 years old**

"Eeh!? Jadi kau bukan manusia-"

Sang kelam—Mitobe meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, pertanda jangan berteriak. Koganei langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk.

Mitobe membuka lembaran baru, kemudian menulis,

"Hampir 1 abad lamanya aku disini. Menjaga kebun anggur ini."

Koganei membaca tulisan diatas kertas putih itu sembari mengangguk. Entah apa alasannya menggunakan kertas sebagai media komunikasi. Mitobe hanya pernah bilang bahwa ia tak terlalu bagus jika berkomunikasi secara verbal sehingga lebih baik menulisnya. Koganei pun pasrah dan memberikannya pulpen serta buku tulis.

"Tapi tetap saja…3 tahun aku mengenalmu dan baru tahu hal ini." tertawa pelan, "Aneh ya, aku bahkan tidak takut sama sekali denganmu!"

Mitobe tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"_Nee_, bolehkah aku mendengar suaramu lagi? Seperti 3 tahun yang lalu?"

Sekali lagi, Mitobe menempatkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri sembari tersenyum. Sedangkan Koganei menghela napas.

"Kau tidak asyik, Mitobe." Ujarnya sambil melempar beberapa biji anggur kearah Mitobe.

.

* * *

**15 years old**

Mitobe baru kembali dari kegiatannya berkeliling kebun anggur dan ia mendapati Koganei berada ditempat biasa. Ia masih mengenakan _gakuran_nya dan…sepertinya mendengarkan sesuatu di _headphone_nya.

Koganei menyadari hawa dingin yang menggelitik leher belakangnya, ia pun menoleh, "Ah, Mitobe. Kebetulan sekali aku ingin memberitahukanmu sebuah lagu."

Pemilik _obsidian _itu tampak bingung. Koganei menyetel lagu yang ia maksud sementara Mitobe mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Lagu ini sedang nge-_trend _disekolahku," ujarnya sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi. _Orbs hazel_-nya melirik kearah Mitobe yang terlihat menikmati lagu tersebut.

"Ah~" Koganei melihat kearah lain, "Seandainya saja ada yang mau menyanyikannya untukku…"

Mitobe terdiam, mengerjap beberapa kali menatap pemuda disampingnya. Kemudian menulis, "Tunggu sampai kau tua :p"

Koganei menanggapinya cemberut, "Sekarang kan aku sudah tambah tua. Sebentar lagi akan lulus SMP dan melanjutkan SMA."

Mitobe menulis lagi, "Sampai kulitmu menjadi keriput seperti kakek kepala desa,"

"Mitobe curang!" teriak Koganei frustasi.

.

* * *

**17 years old**

Hari ini Koganei tidak bermain di kebun anggur seharian. Mitobe benci mengakuinya namun ia agak kesepian. Makhluk itu diam-diam berjalan kearah rumah yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana dan mengintip. Sepertinya ada pesta besar-besaran. Disana ada Koganei, dan anak-anak seumurannya yang Mitobe asumsikan adalah teman sekolahnya. Lalu kue tart dengan lilin angka 17 yang tertancap di puncak kue tersebut.

Sepertinya hari ini ulang tahun Koganei.

Mitobe beranjak dari sana dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Koganei.

.

"_Nee _Mitobe…"

Perlahan, _orbs obsidian _terbuka. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya—yang entah sejak kapan ia tertidur pun ia tak sadar.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Mitobe menggeleng, lalu menulis, "Bukankah seharusnya kau tidur? Ini sudah dini hari bukan?"

"Ah, aku tidak akan tidur-" Koganei memberikan sepiring potongan kue tart dan menyodorkannya pada Mitobe, "Sebelum memberikanmu ini!"

Mitobe sedikit terbelalak, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap kue tersebut.

"Aku menunggu seisi rumah tidur lalu memberikan potongan terakhir ini padamu. Ayo makanlah, jangan sungkan!"

Mitobe menulis, "…aku tidak makan kue."

"Eeh!?"

Sang kelam menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu menulis lagi, "Tapi aku akan menerimanya."—sembari mengambil potongan kue yang dibawa Koganei.

"Um—tapi jangan dibuang…_kaasan _bilang tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan."

Mitobe menulis, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuangnya. Aku akan memakannya."

"Kau bilang kau tidak makan kue?"

Mitobe tersenyum kecil, membuka lembaran baru dan menulis, "Aku akan memakannya untukmu."

Koganei berbinar saat membaca tulisan Mitobe, "_Arigatou_!"

Mengangguk sekali dan menulis,

"_Tanjoubi omedettou, Koganei-kun_."

.

* * *

**25 years old**

Tahun-tahun terlewatkan. Koganei bukanlah anak pendek yang tak bisa menjangkau anggur lagi seperti 16 tahun yang lalu. Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa. Akhir-akhir ini pun ia jarang menyempatkan diri ke kebun anggur dan bertemu dengan Mitobe. Dan hal inilah yang menjadi ketakutan sang kelam. Ia takut Koganei menjauhinya atau bahkan melupakannya. Ia paham betul bahwa sekarang Koganei bukanlah anak kecil yang suka bermain lagi. Ia juga paham saat ini adalah masa-masa menentukan masa depannya.

Namun tetap saja—

"_Kyaaa_!?"

Mitobe mengerjap, kemudian menoleh, menatap kearah Koganei dan…

…seorang gadis?

"_Horaa_, Riko-_chan_. Kau menakuti Mitobe kan,"

"Eh? M-maaf Koganei-_kun_. Aku—ini pertama kalinya aku melihat makhluk halus…"

Mitobe mengambil buku dan pulpen lalu menulis, "Siapa dia Koganei? Dia juga bisa melihatku?"

"Ah, perkenalkan! Dia Riko-_chan_, mantan pelatih basketku waktu aku SMA. Ahaha, maaf ya Mitobe, aku bilang padanya bahwa dirumahku ada makhluk halus yang baik."

Mitobe menggeleng, "Tak apa, aku memang sedikit terkejut ada yang bisa melihatku tapi—beneran tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Ah, syukurlah~ kukira Mitobe akan membencinya." Tertawa kecil, "Oh iya, aku lupa…"

Mitobe memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"_Sebentar lagi, kita akan menikah_"

.

* * *

**70 years old**

Terakhir kali Mitobe menemuinya adalah ketika ia mengumumkan bahwa ia akan segera menikah. Koganei sudah memberitahukannya bahwa mulai hari ini dia tak akan bisa sering-sering mengunjungi kebun anggur lagi. Ia juga tak bisa bermain dengan Mitobe lagi seperti tahun-tahun yang telah habis dimakan waktu.

Namun waktu seakan tidak berjalan pada diri Mitobe, atau malah terlalu cepat. Saking cepatnya ia tidak menyadari…

Pemuda yang dulu memiliki rambut cokelat kopi itu, kini memutih. Pipi yang terlihat mulus itu kini dihiasi oleh keriput. Mata yang dulu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, kini merabun termakan usia.

"Ah…kaukah itu Mitobe?"

Perlahan namun pasti, Mitobe mendekat kearah seorang kakek yang tengah duduk di kursi roda.

Mitobe mencoba menuliskan sesuatu, namun gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh Koganei, "Maafkan aku Mitobe, aku tidak bisa lagi melihat tulisanmu dengan jelas."

Mitobe terdiam, kemudian menaruh buku dan pulpen yang ia bawa dibawah tangan keriput Koganei.

"Mitobe…? Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa-"

"Simpan saja,"

Kali ini giliran Koganei yang terdiam. Ia merasa ia mendengar sesuatu meski samar—suara Mitobe. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar.

Namun sayang, bahkan pendengarannya sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik seperti dulu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Mitobe?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Mitobe tidak menjawab, ia mendorong kursi roda tempat Koganei duduk menuju ke kebun anggur.

"Ah…harum anggur ini…apakah kita ada dibelakang rumahku, Mitobe?"

Ia tidak menjawab, lagi. Dan malah mengambilkan sebuah anggur, kemudian menyuapi Koganei.

"Anggur yang manis…kau merawatnya dengan baik, Mitobe…"

Hening, tak ada balasan. Atau mungkin telinga Koganei yang terlalu buruk untuk mendengarkan suara Mitobe.

"…~"

"Hm…?"

"Aku bernyanyi untukmu, seperti janjiku waktu itu…aku akan bernyanyi saat kau sudah memiliki keriput…"

Meski Koganei tidak mendengarnya secara jelas, namun ia ingat lagu ini. Lagu yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Mitobe dulu-lagu favoritnya. Koganei pun ikut bernyanyi, meski suaranya tidak sebagus dulu.

"_Arigatou…Mitobe_,"

.

* * *

_**71 years old**_

_[05 – 16 - 20xx]_

_[Disini terbaring dalam damai]_

_[Koganei Shinji]_

* * *

**Entry May, 16****th**** 2014: "**KEBUN ANGGUR**"** – complete


End file.
